The present invention is directed toward a swimming pool fluid distribution system and more particularly toward a swimming pool fluid distribution system which allows a swimming pool pump, skimmer line and drain line to be quickly and easily primed. The system also allows chemicals, such as powdered chlorine to be easily introduced into the pool and provides a means for indicating the average temperature of the pool water between the top and bottom of the pool, or the temperature at only the bottom or top if desired.
As is known in the art, one of the most difficult and annoying problems of owning a swimming pool is priming the pump, drain and filtering system. Heretofore this has been accomplished by first entering the swimming pool and forcing a garden hose through the drain until the drain line is filled with water. The skimmer line is filled in a similar manner. This procedure is time consuming and annoying.
Other problems are also well known to those owning swimming pools. For example, chemicals such as chlorine must be periodically added to the pool to reduce the bacteria levels in order to keep the pool clean. These chemicals normally come in a powdered or granular form. When they are added to the pool they quite often do not dissolve well and may settle to the bottom thereof wasting substantial amounts of expensive chemicals, and in plastic liner pools, bleaching the color out of the liner where they lay.
A further problem exists with taking the temperature of the water at various levels. Frequently, one or more thermometers may be hung by a rope at the side of the pool so as to be suspended at the proper depth within the pool. When it is desired to read the temperature, the rope is pulled up and the thermometer is removed from the pool. This procedure is not only annoying but it is also dangerous since the glass thermometer can easily be broken; the broken glass adjacent the pool creating an obvious health hazard.